User talk:Heliaste
Welcome Hello Heliaste, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Heliaste page. Please leave a message on User talk:Harold Burned-Mane if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 04:40, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Back to Roots Hey, Heliaste. I've been waiting for you to post on Back to Roots. 12:19, July 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Jannia No problem. I will help you get started. 13:05, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Sigils Where did you get those sigils? The Skingrad and the Evermore ones? Did you make them? 15:13, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :Also where did you get those images of Jannia? 15:56, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::It is fine, no need to apologies. I am pretty patient. I just want to know because those images and those sigils were also pretty sweet. 14:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::If I have any requests I will make sure to ask. 17:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Jannia's Experiments I think you should keep her 'bio-alchemy' experiments semi-successful for now. Have a few potions like the Night Eye one that work most of the time, but are not 100% finished. I plan on having an RP where a new plague infects Tamriel, much like the Thrasian Plague, and due to her research her students (As she will be long dead during that RP) will be able to make a vaccine for the plague using Argonian blood and whatnot. But they won't be able to cure all of Tamriel without the original source of the plague, so a group of heros will have to track down the Sloads that created the plague. 11:20, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :The RP idea I'm talking about is set roughly 100 after Back to Roots. As for Mannimarco, I think he has come back from the dead enough times. Though a threat like him could appear in a future RP, I don't know. I haven't planned everything out yet but I have ideas for RPs till the year 4E 401. The Plague RP would be one of those. 13:23, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Though to get to those RPs we need to finish BtR first. You should post there, since I don't like to post after my own comments. 13:27, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Eyjne I've wondered for some time if Eyjne is somehow related to Mabjaarn Flame-Hair? Or is it just a coincidence that she has the same clan name? 14:53, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know. The last time the Flame-Hairs were mentioned was in ESO, Jorunn the Skald-King is the last known Flame-Hair. You could say that sometime after the Skald-King's reign the Flame-Hairs lost the throne of Skyrim and some time after that the Stormcloaks became the ruling clan of Eastmarch. So now they would have fallen into obscurity, since they no longer hold any power. It would be a cool backstory, and in other RPs you could expand more on it. 15:47, September 26, 2014 (UTC) New RP It is already up :) . Here it is. 23:09, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Thieves Guild Is Eyjne a part of the new Thieves Guild? 01:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Jannia Now that Jannia is married shouldn't she had her husband's last name? 14:51, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :Well in TES royalty seems to take the husband's name regardless of their status. Almalexia took Nerevar's House name, her name becoming Indoril Almalexia after she married him. Katariah also took the name Septim when she married Pelagius. Doryanna took her husband's last name. All the countesses in Cyrodiil took their husband's last name. The only instance I can find of the wife not taking the husband's last name is when he has no last name. Potema Septim remained Potema Septim because Mantiarco had no last name that we know of. It is weird how in lore there are a bunch of royalty that we don't know their last name, only thing first name. 17:10, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Heliaste, welcome back. Long time no see. :) 16:40, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :Well you might be delighted to learn that I actually have an RP set in High Rock right now. You can RP as Jannia on there. Game of Thrones: High Rock. 17:06, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure. There are really two main factions: the loyalists and the rebels. But really it is pretty much a free-for-all, with each king fighting for his own ambitions. Some have allied with each other due to common goals. As for Julien, he is at war with Jehanna and Farrun, to try to reclaim lost territories. Since in the 3rd Era Evermore was much larger than it is now. He isn't a badguy, he is just ambitious. The only real badguys are High King Perien and King Emeric, since they were the ones arranged the death of the previous High King and King Edgar. As for her character sheet, I think last time you used it was in the Back to Roots RP. 18:55, June 21, 2016 (UTC) House Hassildor Sure, I will do so when I have free time. 21:55, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Aran of Aldmeris 1) Well for an Aldmer he is still young, I'm planning on making him like 300 and he will have ruled for a few decades. I wasn't planning on him having any kids right now, no. 2) He'd be married, yes and probably have at least one other sibling. 3) Yes. 21:53, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :Well I don't know. Altmer do try to keep their blood pure. I'm not sure that the Aldmer would do that, but maybe. 12:22, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't plan on using the Aran much myself, so I don't really care one way or another. 13:02, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Well teh Aran won't really have a role to play in the beginning of the RP, he will just stay in Cularane and rule. 13:20, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Character Idea for Aldmeris I like it, just one thing. Twyllar is not their last name. Twyllar literately means Royal House. 23:07, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. I personally haven't decided what characters I will be making, but at least one of them will be an Old Ehlnofey so that I can spill exposition about the Ehlnofey War. He'll be like those war veterans that like to talk about the glory days, when he was fighting side by side with Auri-El and the others. 23:55, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Anariel Where did you get that image? 23:11, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :I think that the only thing that would be necessary to look like an Aldmer would be golden skin. 23:27, June 28, 2016 (UTC) ::That looks a lot better. Not she looks like a proper Aldmer. 11:32, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm in the process of making it on the Aldmeris page. But first I'm listing all the biomes. 00:39, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::It is pretty cool. Oh, I think that I've decided on a name for the family. I think it should be Adonais, which means Divines. I'll have Auri-El be the first Divine, so his descendants would themselves be Divines. 11:52, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::Well it looks too close to Sancarnen, which is one of the city names. Besides, A is the best letter, the first letter, the most prestigious letter. 12:41, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I really enjoyed reading about your character, so I was thinking maybe you'd like to look over the ideas I had for my Aldmeris family. :D http://piratepad.net/USAWX5X1I1 SunnyWuzHere (talk) 00:24, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for fixing that little mix-up xD I really liked Anariel's page :D. I really enjoyed learning all about the royal family of Aldmeris through her, and I especially enjoyed her personality. I also found the fact that Laure-Ril was called the 'Poet Prince' really fun and cool xD SunnyWuzHere (talk) 01:10, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Oh, yes, that is an issue with her death xD Hmmm... I'll say that she gave birth on her way to the mainland for the expedition, and left the baby with her father. And, yes, I think that having Anilta be the youngest daughter of Auri-El would work very well, and having her be the twin of Laure-Ril is even better! Thank you :D :D :D I will edit my thing now. :P SunnyWuzHere (talk) 01:33, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Marriage Well since Varla is a loner and very brooding, he will sort of neglect her. While he doesn't dislike her, he just doesn't spend much time with her. He prefers to spend his time alone. 00:48, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Since he is very reserved I doubt he would. He'd still treat her kindly, but be very distant emotionally and, for the most part, physically. 15:19, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Vendis Tur of Carcava Sounds good to me :) ''A man chooses; A slave obeys.'' Summon 15:44, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Fire Nah, its fine. 15:54, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Daedric Cultists hiding in the capital city sounds rather strange, since it is the place that would have the largest Tatayla and Ardapelin presence in the whole continent. It would make way more sense for the cultists be have their hideout either in the middle of the wilderness or in smaller settlements. 16:09, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::The max I see being realistically in the city is a small shrine or meeting place in someone's residence, not anything larger. Their real base would be somewhere more secluded. 16:20, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::You can have Cele show up and reveal that the fires were the work of Daedric Cultists trying to cause a distraction so that they could escape the city unnoticed. That seems like the most logical scenario. 16:25, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Cyrodiil Map In my opinion the map should look closer to something like this: map. 23:02, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :That is a lot better in my opinion. Though I dont get why you used those specific colors. For example, the Imperial Family's colors are white and red, there is no purple. 09:51, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Im aware of the significance of purple irl, but in Tes purple doesn't have the same significance. The Empire and the Imperial families that we know of have consistently been related to red. The Imperial Flag, Legion flag, the signal of the Septims, the Ruby throne, etc. 16:44, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Family Echo Hey Heli. Ever since you showed me that family tree site I've been messing around with the family tree of my characters. It can get quite amusing just messing around with family trees, it is one of the reasons why I like Crusader Kings II so much. Anyway I thought that since you let me see and edit your Hassildor tree that it would only be fair for me to let you see and possibly edit my own family tree. My username and password for the site are respectively: Harroeeb & portoalegre95. 15:00, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Eyjne in Jehanna I assume it is Eyjne that is in the room with Jovron. May I ask why she is there? Also I'd like to timeskip in Jehanna so can we not take too long in that conversation in the study. A couple posts at most. That is because I want the RP to end this part and for it to end plenty of stuff still needs to happen there. 11:59, January 12, 2017 (UTC)